Tag! Am I Yours Yet?
by thiswanderingsoul
Summary: Ron and Hermione both have feelings for each other, but can’t seem to feel the same way about each other at the same time! The story overall is RHr but there are other pairing with Ron, Hermione and some cannon characters.
1. It’s Over

"I stand staring at her beauty, I wonder if she'll ever love me the way I've lover her. And I have loved her for so long…"

"What kinda crap his this!" I mutter to myself and lean back in my chair. " I can't believe I'm talking this way."

I sigh and look out my window. The soft fading light reminds me of her curly auburn hair blowing in the breeze.

I, Ron Weasly, may be in Gryffindor, but that doesn't constitute bravery. I'll never be able to tell Hermione how I feel. She'd never accept me. she only sees me as a friend, she'd never love me.

I was 14 when I realized I was in love. she was in that periwinkle dress gown, the belle of the ball. That's when I had really noticed her. Over the years she became more and more stunning. Her bushy hair turning sleek and curly, her gorgeous amber eyes that locked my gaze, her body filling out soft curves in all the right places, her legs, wow, I can't even say enough about them. Perfectly accentuated, tanned slightly, they're just amazing. I shake my head and smile to myself.

I look at the box of letters and poems and general writing that had accumulated over these past 3 years. I sigh again as I stand up and push the box into a small niche in the closet.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I don't have the courage to tell you how I feel. I hope you can forgive me someday, but I can't take it any more." I close the closet and stare at the door. "I have to get over you."


	2. Nice Khakis

Finally school is starting again. I can't wait! I look towards the train and wonder where Harry and Ron are. I can't wait to see them, it's been all summer! I stand on my toes and search the crowds, finally above the chaos I can make out the fiery red hair of Ron and the pitch-black hair of Harry. I start towards them, but then stop suddenly. I had caught sight of Ron, for the first time since last year. He was different. The way he smiled, seemed more natural than before. His hair suddenly fell in perfect place, and instead of being tall and lanky, he was muscular, filling out his clothes in the right places. Even his clothes were nice, a maroon shirt that (for once) looked great on him, with a pair of khaki pants.

"wow, I bet they look amazing from behind" I smirk and then drop the smile "did I just think that?"  
I rush to them and we say our hellos.

"Mione! how are you?" Harry hugs me tightly

"I'm great! you guys look good!"  
I turn to Ron.

" you look a lot different!" I say and smile "you sure have grown up"  
"I guess so" he says and he looks straight into my eyes " Harry keeps teasing me, saying I'll be wanted by all the girls this year!"

I hold out my arms for a hug and he picks me up and spins me.

He even smells different. He puts me down and smiles, he seems different around me, it's hard to explain, but it's like a weight was lifted off his chest.

We chat for a few minutes and the Ron turns and waves.

Harry smiles at Ron and I turn to look.

A beautiful girl had just emerged from the platform 10. she was about my height with long dark blond hair and stunning light blue eyes. I recognized her immediately, it was Lisa Turpin, a 6th year Ravenclaw. She had always been the apple of many a guy's eye, but I guess Ron had got her first.

She walks over and kissed Ron gently on the lips. A little part of me twinged with jealously for some reason. I shrug it off as nothing.

" Hi Lisa, how are you?"  
"Great!" she replies " I'm so excited for school this year!"

she turns to Ron and smiles brightly

"Come on Ronnie! Let's get a car!"

" Not in front of Harry!" he mutter softly  
They walk off together hand in hand, smiling.

Harry laughs a little at my astonished look

"Jealous?"  
"no!" I say and scowl " I can't believe he didn't tell me though! it's like I'm not his friend or something!"  
Harry pats my shoulder

" I think he's trying to get you back"

"why?" I ask

"Remember in 5th year when you started dating that 7th year Joe Orrick?"  
"yeah"

"well you didn't tell him for at least 2 months"  
"but he kept making fun of him saying that he wasn't capable of getting a girl" I say in my defense, "that didn't exactly make me feel good."

"that's true" he says smiling "come on, I gotta find Ginny"

I smile and watch Harry leave, but as soon as he's far enough away my smile fades. Was I gonna be 5th wheel all year? And why was I feeling jealous of Lisa

"it's cause he's your friend and you don't wanna lose him!" I say silently, "that's it. nothing more."


	3. Love Affair?

Well here we are Chapter 3. I haven't written a story in a long time! This has been my first real good inspiration for a while! I really like the idea of this story. I've been trying to work it right to that it doesn't go majorly OOC on any character. The D/Hr stuff has taken me some time but I think I captured the essence of Draco. I gotta say though I maybe over doing it with the many boyfriends of Hermione, but hey! That's what fan fiction's all about! Well enjoy and R+R!

I walk towards the train and look around. There she was, she was magnificent. A gorgeous body, beautiful features, a fiery tongue, and a sharp intellect. Hermione Granger, who else? I shake my head and smirk. Since the first time that I met her she'd become more and more beautiful every year. We would never be together, ever. We're too different, and yet still I am drawn to her. And I know deep down she is drawn to me. We never had what anyone would call a fairytale romance, but we do know of each other's feelings. I smile and remember back to last year, those many nights we met in the Astronomy tower, thinking nothing of who we were and where we were, but only of looking into each other's eyes, embracing, oh, and a whole lot of kissing. I try to hide a shade of pink on my cheeks when I remember her lips on mine. It was a love affair, she was there because her heart was broken, I was there because she was beautiful, and why would I turn down a beautiful girl willing to snog all night? But somewhere in between, I fell in love, and she found someone else. I know we'll never be, but I wish sometimes I could abandon who I am and sweep her off her feet. Someday maybe. I see her turn my direction and give her a small wink. She blushes and turns the other way. I smirk and enter the nearly full train.

I'm blushing furiously as I enter the train.

"Why do I care that Draco Malfoy was winking at me?"

I sigh and smile widely, getting weird looks from passer Byers. His soft lips to mine, and his gentle touch holding me all night.

" It was a great love" I say to myself " We'd never work out, I lost hope in that. But still, it was amazing while it lasted. I wonder if he still dreams about it."

My smile suddenly ends when I come to the car with my friends in it. I see them laughing with their significant others and my heart falls. I walk past the car, so as not to be seen and take a seat in the next empty car. They wouldn't mind if I didn't show. It would hurt my heart to watch anyway, to see my friends so in love, and seeing Ron with that girl…

"It makes me angry for some reason" I think looking out of the window " I don't know why."

"Yes you do" I think after a while " have you seen the new Ron? He's handsome, and smooth and seems so much more mature."  
"Don't tell me I'm falling for him," I whisper to my reflection.

The car door slides open and Ron walks in smiling brightly

"Hey! Everyone's waiting for you! Come on!"  
I smile weakly.

" Are you sure I won't be a bother?"  
His smile fades

"Mione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I say quickly, " I just didn't know if you guys wanted me around, you know 5 is an odd number."  
He looks at me with a worry.

"Don't give me that face Ron," I scream in my head "I'll melt right here!"

"I can't believe you'd even think that" he says entwining his fingers " are you hurt because Harry and I have Ginny and Lisa? Because of what Dave did to you?"  
I look down for a minute and think to back to this summer. I met Dave in March last year and quickly fell for him. He was a 7th year and I felt so in love, but just 2 weeks ago, he left me for an older woman. I tore me up inside. I felt horrible, I had left Draco to be with this guy and he leaves me.

"Guess that's what I get" I think and nod yes to Ron's question.

"That guy was a jerk Mione, don't worry, you'll find someone new"  
I look into his soft caramel eyes.

"Thanks Ron" I say standing up " let's go"

He smiles and we walk to the car

"It might be you that's next Ron" I think fearfully to myself "please say it's not true."


	4. Ride With Me

A new chapter! Yeah! I can't believe it! this story's practically writing itself! Well same as usual! R+R! thanks!

The ride up wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. I felt awkward, even though it wasn't necessary. Everyone rode up together, for the first hour. It was great fun; we all talked and had a wonderful time. After that, Ginny and Lisa left to visit their friends in their own house and grade. I felt a whole lot better after the girls left. It was just Harry, Ron, and I, how I liked it, just the three of us hanging out.

"It's been a long time," I think.

We joked and laughed like usual and even got in a couple of games of exploding snap. But after a while, Harry got up and said he was going to see Ginny. Ron and I protested, but he muttered something about being a nice boyfriend and going to meet her friends. Ron and I laugh as he turns red and sulks out of the car.

All of a sudden it got a lot quieter in the car. I tapped my foot nervously and played with my fingers.

" Thanks for writing me all summer" Ron said, finally breaking the silence. "Sorry you couldn't come and visit!"

" I know, I was so sad, but my trip was amazing!"

" Japan, that's so cool!"  
My family had taken a trip to Japan this summer, to visit a doctor friend of my father. He lived in Tokyo, but had a very beautiful summerhouse on the coast of Fukushima.

" It was, I can't believe how lucky I am! I have pictures you wanna see?"

"This was my first time ever using a magic camera"

" You bought one?"  
" yeah, I picked up an older one at a second hand store in Hogsmeade at the end of the school year. It was a great deal! So I decided this was the perfect trip to try it on!"

Hermione was so lucky. She had parents that loved to travel (and had the money to fund it of course!). I always loved to hear her stories. She made the world seem like such an amazing place. She started going on about the beach and the city and all I could do was smile.

"What?" she asks after a while " do I have something on my face?"  
" No! I'm just enjoying your story!" I smile softly at her " go on!"

" So anyway, here we are at our friend's summer house! It's a big traditional home, it even used to have a shrine in it!"

She blushes as I take the picture from her.

"That's me in front of the house. I know it's not a great picture, but like it! Dressing up was fun!"

I look at the picture in awe. It was the only photo that wasn't magic. It featured a bamboo colored house with a large garden and Hermione of course. She stood in the center of the picture in a dark purple kimono ensemble, smiling like she always did. But that wasn't what drew me to the picture. Her long curly hair was now perfectly straight and hung from her head in a waterfall of glimmering auburn.

"You're beautiful" I mumble to myself and turn to her.

"So what do you think? I know it's so typical, go to Japan and you have to try on a kimono…"

"You look great!" I say and hand back the picture "wow, you're hair's amazing! What happened?"  
"My dad's friend has a daughter my age, and she taught me a fast and easy way to straighten my hair!"

"She's a witch?"

She scowls.

"Ron, you know muggles do get along with out magic quite well."

"I know" I say and roll my eyes. She laughs a bit and turns back to the stack of photos.

"Oh! This was a gorgeous place to visit…."

She goes on about Osaka Castle, but I can't seem to get that picture out of my mind

"You have Lisa!" I say to myself "don't blow it! You know Hermione will never love you back! It's just better this way, you know this."

"I know" I mumble softly

"What?"

"Nothing"


End file.
